"Why Guns Changed My Life"
"Why guns changed my life" Characters: Hunter Huntsman cerise hood Dexter charming Blondie locks Briar Beauty SETTING- 'a little bit about the story: This story is set out 7 years after the students first attended eah making each of them in the same year 22 years old. '"Why guns changed my life" The story: Harsh and unforgiving wind blew making every tree in its way sway side to side frantically as if they were going to fall down, the leaves on the trees delicately dropped and danced in the ever so strong wind. The dirt raised from the ground and swirled in a spiral-like shape, and the grass rustled and whizzed uncontrollably shifting in all different directions. The forest looked hazardous, precarious even, could this be a sign of the insecure and unjustifiable events yet to occur? I looked out the window of the musty old cottage house, the walls were filled with mold, decay and dust. I was unable to move. I looked over my shoulder and tried to smile at Hunter, but I couldn’t, there was nothing to smile about a twenty-two-year-old man hadn’t really achieved anything, Hunter's house was filthier than anything I have ever seen the floor was covered in thick layers of dust it made the house look haunted, it made me uneasy it made me sick. I slowly walked up to Hunter, as the floor creaked under my feet and dust raised above my feet. I examined Hunter sitting on a sofa which was worn out and ripped. A dead, croaky voice got my attention. “Dexter mate, come sit down have some beer.” Hunter looked at me and grinned his sour breath filled the room and his black teeth were exposed in a proud way. I was paralysed in my spot unable to move, I steadied my breathing. Calm down Dexter, I reassured myself. I spoke in a soft brittle voice. “Hunter I came to check up on you because I’m worried about you.” Hunter paid no attention to what I just said, he grabbed out a cigarette packet. “Dexter want one?” I shook my head. “Hunter buddy I don’t smoke.” I watched as Hunter pulled out a cigarette lit it up and began smoking. The air quality in this room was now unhealthy, the air smelt of chemicals and rat poison. I put my warm soft hand on Hunter’s shoulders. “Is everything alright?” I asked, I was worried about the poor man. “DEXTER! When did you get all soft mate!” He threw the whole packet of cigarettes at my head, this really made me feel uneasy. “Hunter, answer me is everything alright?” Hunter began laughing, he took out his cell phone and showed me photos of random women, he spoke with more energy this time. “This is me in my club!” I raised an eyebrow, I wasn’t really two sure what his club was, so I just nodded, the photo was really unclear, the light was really dull. I just smiled at him. Hunter smiled back, “Dexter come, my clubs on today, want to come?” At this point I would have said yes to anything, I just wanted to cheer Hunter up. So here I was on my way to Hunter’s club, I was so glad to see Hunter smile. I followed him deeper into the forest…where was he taking me? I have to admit I was curious. After about ten minutes we were in front of a big banner that read… “''Forest club.” I was so glad that Hunter was finally doing something good, he was in a forest club that must have meant he was helping the environment, I honestly thought Hunter was lost, but no I was wrong he was helping nature. A massive grin formed on my face, and then it suddenly melted away. Three women brought out big rifles, they looked at me oddly, they went up to Hunter and pointed to me. “Hunter, who have you brought this time?” Hunter then pushed one of the women close to me. She put out her hand “I’m Cerise.” I shook her hand. I think she forgot that we went to ever after high together. Soon I found out each of the women were the girls at ever after high, the other two women were Blondie and Briar. It was cute to see that they were still friends. Than hunter handed out his cigarette box and they each took one and smoked it. I felt sick, they weren’t the girls I used to know, they changed. They all have. Hunter pushed back his dark straight hair and then yelled but this time I heard a little sense of pride in his voice. “YO cerise did you bring my riffle.” Cerise smiled, and passed out a riffle to each of the members in the group. Cerise had the biggest gun. Cerise waved her hands up in the air. “Welcome to ''our Forest club, where we hunt animals.” She was so enthusiastic that it made me ill. Maybe this was all a misunderstanding, maybe the guns weren’t real right? Oh, this might just be a silly mistake! Maybe this was a costume party of some sort right? Suddenly Hunter took out his rifle and started shooting the floor! I Realised it was a real gun. My face got sweaty, I saw Hunter and his club begin shooting the floor. I realised they were all playing a game, they were all trying to pretend to shoot each other. My face got red and my hands got sweaty, and flashbacks entered my brain and my head began to get full of alarm. Crying, screaming and gunfire. Terror sucked the very breath from my mouth, as all the sounds repeated in my eardrums over, and over again it was torture, it was horror, NO, it was the sound of death. I cupped my hands over my ears and yelled “GUNS KILL PEOPLE! GUNS ARNT GAMES! GUNS ONLY KILL INNOCENT PEOPLE!” I dropped down to the floor and tears escaped my eyes, I felt so weak I couldn’t even move. Hunter and the club just ignored me and walked off, they Ignored my plead. They ignored my plead for humanity. Hunter and his club walked deeper into the forest, past the trees and stopped, Cerise squealed in excitement, as she aimed her gun and shot. I raced up to her my heart pounding in my chest, I tried to stop her, but it was too late. There lay on the floor a dead deer. I cried so much that I could barely breathe. I began to settle down, but Hunter and his gang didn’t even pick up the dead deer, they weren’t even going to eat it, they were just hunting for sport. They began running deeper into the jungle and then they stopped again, I knew what this meant. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I saw Cerise aiming her gun, I knew what I next did I would regret for forever. She loaded her riffle and then within the next second shot. I dropped to the floor. My head hit the rough ground and blood escaped my arm. I managed to save that deer but I couldn’t save myself, I lay on the floor dying crying in pain. Cerise and Hunter's gang was now crying. “we-e didn’t m-m-ean to-o.” I gave a quick smile, “but you did, you tried to kill animals your club likes riffle, what did you expect.” Hunter grabbed out his cell phone, I put my hand over the phone. “It’s too late.” Cerise and hunter began apologising, I looked into their eyes. “Don’t apologise to me.” I pointed to the sky, then I put my hands on Hunter’s lap and looked at his club. “Promise me when I die, you will burn those riffles.” They all nodded their heads. “Good,” I whispered and closed my eyes for forever. Art This is hunter in 7 years, 22 of age. Category:Fanfiction Category:Canon Character Fanfiction